The present invention relates to a method for measuring the tension in a strip or the like passing over a measuring roll. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for accurately measuring the tension when the strip is either accelerating or decelerating in its speed of passing over a measuring roll.
When measuring the tension in a moving strip or like web, such as for example in papermaking machines, it is well known to pass the strip over a measuring roll which is mounted on force-sensing load cells, and by measuring a force in a particular direction, usually horizontal, the tension in the strip can be determined. However, the known measuring system does not take into consideration inaccuracies introduced in the measured tension due to the fact that the strip may be accelerating or decelerating in speed.
It is an object of the present invention to derive a method of measuring the tension in a moving strip or the like wherein the measurement will be made to take into consideration the accelerating or decelerating nature of the moving strip.